


Tired

by orphan_account



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Depression, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tired of the game they play; questions asked but never answered, their problems never solved. He wishes he could fix his lover's mind as well as he did his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the mood for some angst, what about you guys? If the answer is yes, then you’re in for a treat! If not… Uh… Cheers!

“Are you calm now?” I ask him, closing the first aid kit and pulling my bloodied gloves off. Duo just shrugs, his head bowed and body slumped in his seat. The dining table in the kitchen will need to be sanitized again; towels, wrappers, gauze, and glass are scattered across the surface of it, each stained in blood. I ignore it for now, knowing that it wouldn’t be going anywhere or causing any damage if not immediately tended to; unlike the boy who caused the mess to form there.

I reach out and pull him to me, his body moving to straddle my legs and lean against my chest. His head is tucked under my chin as I wrap my arms around him, letting him hide from the questions he knows is coming. I ask them each time, and he avoids answering each time. It’s a sick, twisted game that we keep playing and never winning.

“What happened?” I ask, a relatively safe question, vague and easy to misinterpret. As predicted, he gives a response that doesn’t reveal anything I hadn’t come to realize myself.

“I punched a window. A few of them, actually. You saw it.”

“I did,” I agree, my fingers winding around his braid, sinking into the loosely woven hair and tangling into the brown locks. “Why did you punch the window?”

“Why wouldn’t I punch a window?” Duo snaps, his tone growing defensive. Too soon, I realize, and back off a little.

“Did it offend you?”

“Yeah, showed me something I didn’ wanna see.”

I hum lightly, my hand trailing along his back. He sighs, turning his face into my neck and inhaling deeply.

“’M tired,” he mutters, and I close my eyes as well, letting my head drop to rest against his.

So am I. I’m tired of not knowing how to fix my lover.


End file.
